Brûlée vive
by Hily-chan
Summary: Sasuke a vingt ans. Dans un monde rebâti sur les ruines de grandes guerres mystérieuses, il s'en tire bien; il travaille au compte d'un homme qui se fait appeler le Serpent , mais n'a jamais vu son visage. Orphelin et solitaire, sa vie est la même depuis treize ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve cette bille étrange qui le changera à jamais. LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À M. KISHIMOTO


Titre...Brûlée vive  
><span>Auteure<span>...Hily-chan  
><span>Rating<span>...M  
><span>Genre<span>...Sc-Fi/Fantasy/Romance/Drame  
><span>Couples<span>...SasuNaruSasu (pour l'instant)  
><span>Résumé<span>...Sasuke a vingt ans. Dans un monde rebâti sur les ruines de grandes guerres mystérieuses, il s'en tire bien; il travaille au compte du homme qui se fait appeler « le Serpent », mais n'a jamais vu son visage. Orphelin et solitaire, sa vie est la même depuis treize ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve cette bille étrange qui le changera à jamais.

NDLA...J'ai écris beaucoup de nouvelles fantastiques dans ma vie, mais jamais de fics. Alors voilà une petite tentative sur un coup de tête ! Bien sûr, il y a de la romance au rendez-vous ! Enfin, je ne veux pas vous en dire plus que le résumé; ne ruinons pas tout l'intérêt dans le mystère des récits fantastiques ! Bonne lecture,  
>Votre Hily-chan qui vous aime.<p>

* * *

><p>- BRÛLÉE VIVE - Chapitre un: La bille rouge -<p>

C'était pendant des temps difficiles; on les appelaient « les années noires. »

Je ne me souviens plus comment le monde en est arrivé là, personne ne s'en souvient. On dit qu'il y avait eut des guerres, que des hommes et des femmes qui n'étaient pas humains, mais qui en avaient l'air, étaient apparus sur terre, nul ne savait comment. Ils étaient dotés de magie, d'une magie étrange et impossible à défaire. À l'époque, on les reconnaissait par leur taille légèrement plus grande que la nôtre; ils mesuraient tous six pieds et plus. Dans les vieux écrits, on dit que leur peau et leur cheveux étaient dorés comme le soleil et que leurs yeux étaient aussi profonds que l'océan. Avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici, les océans étaient bleus, maintenant ils sont rouges. Je n'ai jamais vu d'eaux bleues de mes propres yeux; je n'ai que vingt ans, et toutes les sources d'eau sont maintenant rouges et interdites d'accès. Peut-être que mes grands-parents connaissaient la couleur des lagons, mais jamais ils ne pourrons me le raconter. Ils sont morts pendant les années noires. Beaucoup de gens ont péri pendant ces années-là. Moi, je suis orphelin.

Je n'ai pas connu les grandes guerres et peu de gens aujourd'hui osent en parler, enfin, ceux qui y ont survécu. On dit cependant que les puissants mages ont été défaits grâce à « l'intelligence de notre race, capable de détruire le fléau et qui même sans magie surpasse toute autre espèce. » C'est ce que la télévision, la radio et les journaux nous ont répété pendant des années suite à la disparition mystérieuse des magiciens. Mais la vérité, c'est que l'humanité vit dans la peur depuis la fin de la guerre. Trop d'orphelins ont vu le jour; trop de familles déchirées; trop de massacres proférés. Et si les quelques anciens qui ont survécu clament haut et fort que les années noires sont derrière nous, pour moi c'est maintenant, les années noires. Parce que je n'ai ni famille, ni amis. Je n'ai rien à donner et encore moins à aimer. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir l'amour. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la couleur de l'océan, ni celle du ciel qui n'a plus été bleu depuis des années. Tout est gris et rouge à présent.

J'ai lu quelque part il y a longtemps que le monde avait jadis été un paradis où l'on pouvait devenir ce qu'on voulait. Où on pouvait inventer des choses qui nous rendrait riches; où nos rêves n'avaient pas de limites. On m'a dit qu'il fut un temps où les marchés publics n'étaient pas des endroits sales et dangereux, mais de vastes rues où les commerçants possédaient leur propre boutique, des genres de maisons où ils ne dormaient pas mais où ils abritaient les produits qu'ils vendaient à qui avait l'argent pour les acheter. Et ces marchands ne vendaient pas uniquement de la nourriture ou des biens essentiels; ils vendaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout ce qui pouvait être imaginé pouvait exister et être acheté. On dit même qu'il y avait des gens qui payaient des sommes faramineuses pour de simples assemblages de pierres de valeur qu'ils s'accrochaient autour du cou !

Ce devait être un monde décadent, certes, mais ô combien merveilleux...

Aujourd'hui, on ne trouve rien d'extravagant au marché. Du moins, pas d'où je viens. Il y a certainement des gens assez riches pour se procurer des produits rares, mais ces personnes sont une infime minorité de notre population. Quand je vais au marché public, tout ce qui m'est donné d'acheter c'est de la nourriture, principalement du riz et des fèves. Parfois il m'arrive de manger du pain, mais il est fade et plat. Le levain est difficile à se procurer. Je me souviens qu'un jour, un marchand qui était visiblement ivre m'a agrippé par l'épaule et à commencé à maugréer sa nostalgie dans mes oreilles:  
>« Petit, avait-il crié, quand j'avais ton âge, je pouvais acheter des pains gonflés et dorés pour trois fois rien ! »<br>Son haleine puait l'alcool à plein nez, si bien que je m'étais libéré de sa prise d'un coup sec sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre son monologue endiablé. Mais je me souviens qu'il avait hurlé à pleins poumons tandis que je m'éloignais d'un pas pressé:  
>« Tu en as de la chance, petit ! Tu n'as peut-être jamais goûté un vrai pain, mais jamais ils ne t'enlèverons tes parents pour nourrir les démons ! »<br>Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais vu cet homme, et le pain s'est fait plus rare. Il était mauvais de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça en ce moment. Je n'ai pas pensé au passé depuis des années, me contentant de vivre au jour le jour, pour survivre; depuis qu'on s'était débarrassé de moi à mes sept ans, quand la famille d'accueil dans laquelle j'avais été placé n'étaient plus tenus de s'occuper de moi. Sept ans, j'étais si jeune, et pourtant c'était normal. C'est « l'âge de raison »; ça veut dire qu'à sept ans on a toutes les ressources dont on a besoin pour survivre. À sept ans, on peut louer une chambre. À sept ans, on est adultes. à sept ans, j'ai commencé à travailler pour _le Serpent;_ personne ne connait son nom ni son visage. Il me donnait de quoi vivre dans une petite chambre pas loin du marché, de quoi manger deux repas chauds par jour et trois bains par semaine. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de lui trouver des journaux. C'était difficile car plus personne ne lis le journal, aussi, il n'y en a presque pas qui sont imprimés. Mais tous ceux que je trouvais, je les lui ramenais. Pas à lui directement mais plutôt à son fils. Enfin, j'imagine que c'était son fils, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais révélé quoi que ce soit sur lui ou sur _le Serpent_. Et je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

Par ailleurs, il m'arrive encore de me demander pourquoi _il_ tient autant à lire le journal. Plus personne ne se soucie de l'actualité. Peut-être qu'un jour je le saurai; peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera moi qui embauchera un petit garçon ou une petite fille pour aller me voler des journaux devant les maisons des plus riches ou dans les églises ? Si mes affaires marchent bien, peut-être que je finirai même par voir le visage du _Serpent_ ?

Aujourd'hui, ça fait treize ans que je travaille pour _lui_, et si au début j'ai commencé par _lui_ trouver des journaux, avec les années, mes tâches se sont complexifiées. J'ai passé des journaux aux potins, des potins aux échanges, des échanges aux messages importants et maintenant, je suis chargé de ramener des objets rares. Ça fait deux mois qu'_il_ m'a assigné cette tâche, et chaque fois que je _lui_ rapporte quelque chose, je suis stupéfait de constater l'inutilité de ladite chose. Jamais _il_ ne me demande de lui trouver des fruits ou de la viande ou quoi que ce soit d'essentiel; parfois je partais avec la mission d'aller dérober une boîte chez tel marchand, un livre chez telle vieille femme - les seuls livres que j'ai jamais vus sont d'ailleurs ceux que j'ai volé pour mon patron -, une photo chez telle personne, etc. Il m'envoie toujours voler des objets, ou presque: quelques fois, il s'agit d'un échange ou d'un achat. Mais en règle générale, je dois voler ce qu'il me commande. On ne m'a jamais attrapé.

Alors en ce moment, l'objet que je suis chargé de ramener à mon patron est une petite bille rouge sang qui tient au fond de ma poche. Je l'ai volé dans le sous-sol de l'église du quartier en me faufilant discrètement, puisque le sous-sol est interdit d'accès. La bille était précisément là où on m'avait dit qu'elle serait: sous une trappe dissimulée sous un épais tapis couleur bordeaux, dans un bol d'eau. J'ai dégagé la trappe pour l'ouvrir, j'ai saisit la bille, remis le tout en place et je suis parti comme je suis arrivé; en moins d'une minute et sans me faire voir. Incognito; ma marque de commerce.

Enfin, j'ignore pourquoi cette mission est aussi importante, mais Kabuto - le présumé fils du _Serpent_ - m'a dit que si je réussissais cette tâche, j'allais pouvoir voir le patron et commencer à participer pleinement à ses affaires. Qu'il allait répondre à mes questions, que j'allais pouvoir lire ses livres et peut-être même avoir une plus grande chambre munie d'une douche. Une douche ! L'eau est tellement rare que j'ai peine à imaginer pouvoir me laver pendant cinq minutes complètes à l'eau chaude. Mais bon, je suis d'abord un quelqu'un de réaliste, aussi, je ne m'attends pas à autant. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite bille rouge et je doute que mon patron soit aussi généreux; s'_il_ l'était, _il_ n'aurait pas attendu treize ans pour m'accorder de telles faveurs.

J'arrive finalement à destination, un petit bloc appartement de briques peintes en blanc sali par les années. J'entre et monte directement à l'appartement 8. Je ne suis jamais allé si loin; d'habitude, Kabuto m'attends dehors ou dans une ruelle tout près pour que je lui donne le bien du patron. Mais cette fois-ci, on m'a dit de monter directement. Alors j'arrive devant la porte cintrée du nombre 8, et je cogne, nerveux. Je vais enfin rencontrer _le Serpent_.

J'entends le loquet s'ouvrir, la pognée tourne et Kabuto m'ouvre. Il m'invite à entrer, je m'exécute puis il referme la porte derrière moi. Il m'emboîte le pas. Je n'avais jamais vu un appartement avant et ça me semble tellement vaste que je laisse malgré moi mes yeux se perdre sur le couloir ponctué de portes, sur les lampes, les plafonniers, le plancher de tuiles grises...

« Sasuke, dit Kabuto. Par ici, finit-il.

- Bien sûr, » je réponds tout en me ressaisissant.

On s'éloigne du couloir pour nous retrouver devant un lourd rideau noir. Mon hôte passe sa main dans une fente invisible à l'oeil non-entraîné et l'ouvre de façon à ce que je puisse entrer. « Le patron t'attends à l'intérieur, » me dit-il. Bien que la question me traverse l'esprit, je ne lui demande pas s'il vient avec moi, et entre directement.

La pièce est sombre. Après avoir balayé l'endroit du regard, je remarque une silhouette assise sur une large chaise, près de la fenêtre qui ne libère que quelques rais de lumière.

« Sasuke, quel plaisir d'enfin de rencontrer. Ça fait combien d'années que tu travailles pour moi ? »

La voix, grave et fébrile, s'est élevée dans le silence complet comme sortie d'outre tombe. Je ne me laisse pourtant pas impressionner par cette sensation d'angoisse qu'il crée en moi et répond à sa question.

« Ça fait treize ans.

- Déjà ? Tu dois donc avoir dans la vingtaine, si je ne m'abuse.

- Vingt ans exactement, monsieur.

- C'est bien, c'est un bon âge pour vivre. »

Je garde le silence parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui donner la bille ou attendre qu'il me la demande.

« La bille est dans ta poche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je suis surpris sur le coup face à l'exactitude de ses suppositions, mais rapidement je redescend sur Terre: le réflexe de mettre un petit objet dans sa poche n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

« C'est exact. La voulez-vous ?

- Pas maintenant. Je veux que tu la prennes dans tes mains, par contre.

- La pr... »

Je me retiens à la dernière seconde de questionner son ordre car il serait déplacer de le faire. Je m'exécute donc et dévoile la bille au creux de ma paume en tendant ma main vers mon patron.

« Tu l'as bien prise dans le sous-sol de l'église sous la trappe dans le bol d'eau ?

- Oui.

- Tu es certain que c'est la bonne église ? Celle du Père Asuma ?

- Celle-là-même, monsieur.

- Bien, bien. Ferme ta main à présent. »

Je m'exécute encore.

« Bien, continue-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

- Qu... qu'est-ce que je sens ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu sens mon garçon ?

- Je... »

Cette fois je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut que je réponde. Et comme s'il voyait mon embarras, il reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Sens-tu de la chaleur ? Du froid ? Des sensations étranges ? Quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je...

- Concentre-toi ! »

Je sens qu'il s'impatiente alors j'essaie de me concentrer. Je resserre mon poings et ferme les yeux. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! J'inspire profondément, priant intérieurement de ressentir une anomalie dans la bille. N'importe quoi, pour vu que ça me permette d'avoir ma place au sein de l'organisation et de quitter cette vie de misère.

Puis soudain, je sens quelque chose, comme une légère pulsation au creux de ma main. Je pense d'abord que c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, mais la sensation s'amplifie, si bien que j'écarquille les yeux devant mon poings fermé.

« Je savais ! » dit-il, tandis qu'il s'emparait de ma main pour se saisir de la bille.

Je n'oppose aucun résistance, même si je suis intrigué par cet objet étrange. Mais tout à coups, lorsqu'il touche la bille une fumée épaisse et nauséabonde s'échappe de ma paume tandis que mon patron recule en criant. Alerté par le cri, Kabuto pénètre l'antre et se précipite sur son père - je commence d'ailleurs à douter qu'ils aient quelque lien de sang puisqu'ils ne se ressemblent aucunement. Mon patron serre sa main contre son torse et en voyant cette dernière rouge et bosselée, je comprends enfin ce qui vient de se passer. Il s'est brûlé en tentant de me prendre la bille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais sale gamin ! Me crie Kabuto.

- Je...

- Il n'a rien fait du tout, sombre imbécile ! C'est la bille ! »

Je regarde la bille avec fascination et effroi, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Elle pulse ardemment dans ma main mais n'est aucunement brûlante. Elle est d'une chaleur agréable, comme un petit animal blottit au creux de ma paume.

« Orochimaru-sama, votre main...

- Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai remarqué ? Et quelle mouche t'as piquée pour te faire prononcer mon nom devant ce jeune abruti ! »

C'est à ce moment que je détourne subtilement mon attention de la bille pour regarder mon patron du coin de l'oeil. Il m'a traité d'abruti, moi qui le sers depuis treize ans. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet objet si précieux à ses yeux l'a brûlé vif ! Je reste cependant discret, profitant de ma supposée fascination pour écouter ce que cet Orochimaru raconte à son sbire: mon instinct de survie ne me dit rien qui vaille par rapport à cet homme, et maintenant qu'il est en colère, je réalise combien le pressentiment qui m'a habité à l'instant où j'ai entendu sa voix s'élever dans la pénombre était justifié. Car si cette situation dépasse l'entendement, ce n'est pas l'objet mystérieux qui m'effraie, mais l'homme blessé qui le contemple avec haine.

« La bille l'a choisi, Kabuto. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité ! »

Elle m'a « choisie » ? Comme si elle possédait la capacité de faire des choix ? C'est insensé ! Et comment Orochimaru peut-il en connaître autant sur cet chose étrange? Sait-il ce qu'est cette bille ? Bon sang, mais qui est donc cet homme !

« Si vous le tuez, elle pourra vous choisir, maître, » propose Kabuto.

Soudain, je lève les yeux vers les deux conspirateurs et les confronte, déterminé à survivre. Je ne vais pas mourir à vingt ans, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré !

« Ne me touchez pas ! » crie-je, le désespoir perçant ma voix malgré moi.

Kabuto, accroupi près d'Orochimaru, se lève en riant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dis-moi ? »

Pris de cours, je fais rouler la bille de la paume à mes doigts et la place devant moi comme une arme.

« Si la bille m'a vraiment choisie, alors elle devrait également vous brûler, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, si j'étais vous, je ne tenterais pas ma chance, » je le défie, regagnant ma confiance.

Kabuto perd son faciès victorieux et s'élance vers moi. Dans un cri de fureur, je frappe son visage avec la bille et de sa joue s'élève alors la même fumée putride. Il hurle en tombant sur ses genoux et je saisis l'occasion pour fuir à toute vitesse. Je garde cependant la bille au creux de ma main, de peur qu'elle ne brûle ma poche. Je cours aussi vite que possible vers un endroit où Kabuto ne pourrait savoir où je suis, c'est-à-dire n'importe où sauf chez moi.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je cours, mais quand je m'arrête je suis près de la plage prohibée. C'est à plus d'une heure de marche de chez moi, mais je connais quelques endroits où je peux me cacher pour la nuit. Je longe la clôture à la recherche de la brèche par laquelle j'ai déjà passé plusieurs fois pour me cacher quand mes vols étaient susceptibles de mal tourner. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je la trouve et me faufile à travers. Je marche quelques temps à travers les boisés menant à la plage et je me retrouve finalement devant une étendue d'eau rouge à perte de vue. J'observe l'eau se mouvoir tranquillement en m'assoyant au pied d'un arbre. La pulsation des vagues calment mon esprit et lentement je reprends mon souffle. Je réfléchis.

Que vient-il de se passer exactement ?

J'ouvre ma main pour regarder la bille, rouge comme la mer devant moi. Orochimaru... C'est donc ça son nom. Et bien, le « jeune abruti », comme il avait si bien dit, s'est enfuit avec la bille convoitée et connait le nom secret du _Serpent_. C'est qui l'abruti à présent ? Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais qu'il va partir à ma recherche pour me tuer et me dérober ma bille. Oui, maintenant c'est ma bille. Elle m'a choisie, selon Orochimaru, alors elle est à moi. Je me demande quand même à quoi elle sert...

Je la met dans mon autre main pour la première fois comme pour la tester. Rien d'anormal ne se produit. Je la lance lentement d'une main à l'autre: toujours rien. Pourquoi Orochimaru désire-t-il cette bille à tout prix ? La veut-il comme arme ? Pour l'utiliser comme moi je l'ai utilisé ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il savait que la bille pouvait brûler autrui, sinon il ne l'aurait pas touchée. Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Je remarque vaguement que le soleil commence à descendre dans le ciel, signe que je dois trouver un abri. Je longe donc l'orée de la plage, la bille toujours au creux de ma main, jusqu'à ce que je voie au loin ce qui me semble être une grotte. Je finis pas la rejoindre et quelques temps plus tard, il fait nuit noire. Heureusement, ma vue est excellente et comme je suis habitué de me promener dans les endroits sombres, je peux discerner mon environnement dans la pénombre. Il est d'ailleurs hors de question que je fasse un feu; si un des hommes d'Orochimaru me cherche en ce moment, la lumière pourrait les conduire ici. Qui plus est, ma présence sur la plage est hautement illégale, et même si personne ne vient jamais surveiller les environs, mieux vaut rester prudent.

Je me couche alors sur le sol de pierre humide, mais ce n'est pas mon inconfort qui m'empêche de dormir. Je suis certes nerveux à l'idée qu'on me trouve, pourtant je ne ressens aucune peur. La seule chose qui occupe mon esprit présentement est cette bille mystérieuse, serrée dans ma paume, qui m'apparaît aussi étrange qu'inutile. J'ouvre à nouveau ma main pour regarder l'objet, sachant malgré tout que la noirceur ne saurait me permettre d'en observer les détails, quand soudain elle se met à briller faiblement. Je referme aussitôt ma main par réflexe, mais réalise après coup que la lumière est trop faible pour être perçue de loin. J'ouvre donc mes doigts pour regarder la bille brillante, d'un oeil fasciné.

« Mais qu'es-tu, au juste ? Je me demande, à voix haute.

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis. »

Mon sang se glace d'un coup. Ai-je rêvé ? Impossible. La voix était distincte dans ma tête.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je met ma raison à l'épreuve, prêt à accepter le fait que je sois fou, que je viens d'halluciner.

- J'ai oublié. Ça fait si longtemps. Je me souviens de l'encens, de l'odeur du bois. J'entends encore les insectes grouillant autour de moi, mais je ne sais si j'ai rêvé tout cela. Est-ce que je rêve en ce moment ? Personne ne m'a parlé depuis des lustres. »

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je suis excité et apeuré en même temps. La bille parle d'une voix neutre et égale, mais elle a des souvenirs et une identité propre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce mes sens perçoivent; c'est comme de la magie...

« Es-tu... Es-tu un mage ? Je lui demande avant-même d'avoir réfléchit.

- Un mage ? Ce mot m'est familier, mais je ne sais où je l'ai entendu. Je ne crois pas être un mage, je pense. Je pense qu'on m'a déjà nommé ainsi. Mais. Tout à l'heure, de la rage, j'ai. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, de la peur ? De la haine ? Et cette odeur horrible. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je prends un temps pour réaliser que la bille parle des brûlures qu'elle a provoquées.

« Des hommes ont essayé de te prendre de mes mains et tu les as brûlés. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- J'ai fait ça ? J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas. »

Je suis subjugué par la situation, par la bille elle-même et par le sentiment de bien-être que je ressens. Une part de moi a peur car tout être humain craint l'inconnu, mais ma curiosité et ma fascination dépassent toute angoisse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert un secret magnifique mains défendu comme tout secret; c'est comme si j'étais en présence d'un phénomène que personne n'avait vécu auparavant. Et elle m'a choisi. La bille m'a choisit, et ça rend le tout d'autant plus merveilleux et excitant.  
>Soudain, alors que je me perd dans ma béatitude, la bille tourne au bleu, un bleu que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Un bleu liquide et profond. Puis lentement, elle refroidit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne froide.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bleue et glacée à présent ! »

Je m'inquiète sans raison apparente. Ai-je peur de voir s'éteindre cet objet mystique pour de bon car je crains de perdre ce phénomène magique, ou bien suis-je simplement effrayé de me retrouver à nouveau entièrement seul ? Cette simple pensée m'est douloureuse et amplifie mon inquiétude.

« Je crois que je ressens de la tristesse. Mais je n'arrive pas à pleureur. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de corps. »

Sans plus attendre, je le rassure. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse !

- Tu ne dois pas être triste. Ces hommes ont essayé de te dérober à moi puis de me tuer. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Une courte pause. Je sens la bille se réchauffer lentement mais surement, et au bout d'un court moment, elle reprend sa couleur originale. J'inspire de soulagement comme si je pouvais happer la plénitude.

« Je ne ressens pas de malice en toi. Mais comment puis-je en être certain ? Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement ressentir d'émotions. Ça prend un corps et un cerveau pour expérimenter des émotions.

- Je ne veux aucun mal à personne, et surtout pas à toi. Je répond avec une certitude déconcertante.

- Pourquoi ? »

Je prends un temps pour réfléchir. En effet, pourquoi ? Certes je ne veux pas être seul, mais comment être sûr que cet objet dont je ne connais rien ne me veut pas de mal ? Comment savoir que je ne devrais pas le détruire ?

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je te fais confiance. Je conclue; c'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de la bille.

- Bien. Moi aussi, je te fais confiance. »

Je souris; je me sens inexplicablement heureux. Jamais auparavant je n'avais discuté ainsi avec quelqu'un. Enfin, pas depuis mes sept ans.

« Je ressens ton bonheur. Je pense que moi aussi je suis heureux de notre confiance réciproque. » dit la bille, toujours de sa voix monocorde.

Tout à coup, un détail accroche mon attention.

« Tu as dis ''heureux'', et ''certain'' tout à l'heure. Es-tu un homme ?

- Je n'ai pas de corps, donc je n'ai pas de sexe. Mais je pense que j'étais un homme quand j'étais fait de chair.

- Tu as été fait de chair ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Je ne me souviens plus. Il y a longtemps. »

J'acquiesce d'un « hm », puis je me tais. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, je me sens comblé d'avoir rencontré cet être impossible à décrire. Je lui fais confiance et je me sens en paix, avec lui au creux de mes mains. Et peu importe le mystère qui l'entoure, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance, puis j'apprécie de ne pas me sentir seul. Et ce, peu importe le temps que ça durera. Je réalise alors que je flatte tendrement la bille de mon doigt.

« Je sens ta fatigue. Tu devrais dormir, dit-il.

- Seras-tu encore endormi pour des lustres quand je me réveillerai demain ?

- Parles-moi et je me réveillerai.

- Bien. As-tu un nom dont tu te souviennes, avant que je ne me couche ? »

Une pause qui s'étire, si bien que je commence à prendre peur qu'il se soit endormi. Soudain, sa douce voix atonale s'élève à nouveau dans mon esprit:

« Je crois qu'on m'appelait Naruto. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Sasuke. Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Naruto.

- Oui, je sens ton bonheur. Dors bien, maintenant.

- Toi aussi. »

Sur ce, je me met en position fœtale en collant la bille contre mon coeur, puis je m'endors.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p>

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je fasse une suite ?  
>J'attends vos commentaires !<p>

Affectueusement,

Hily-chan


End file.
